Little Booth vs Big Booth
by Booth4Bones
Summary: Song fic based on Garth Brooks song "The night I called the Old Man Out"


I don't own Bones and I only write for enjoyment. I want to Give a big thanks to Taz and Mini Giles for their help with this one.  
The night I called the old Man out" belongs to Garth Brooks and Only used as inspiration.

The Night I Called The Old Man Out  
The dining room fell silent  
I can't believe what I just said  
I just told my dad he's full of it  
And I watched his face turn red  
And I should've said "I'm sorry"  
But I matched him shout for shout  
I can still hear that screen door slammin'  
The night I called him out

Chorus:  
He said "Son it's gonna hurt me more than it hurts you"  
But somehow I couldn't help but have my doubts  
'Cause I'd seen my older brothers crawl back in the house  
Each time they called the old man out

Fist to fist and eye to eye  
Standin' toe to toe  
He would've let me walk away  
But I just would not let it go  
Years of my frustration  
Had lead me to this night  
Now he'll pay for all the times that he's been right

Chorus: He said "Son it's gonna hurt me more than it hurts you"  
But somehow I couldn't help but have my doubts  
'Cause I'd seen my older brothers crawl back in the house  
Each time they called the old man out

It was over in a minute  
That's when I realized  
The blood came from my mouth and nose  
But the tears came from his eyes  
And in memory of that fateful night  
I know the greatest pain was his  
And I just pray someday I'm half the man he is  
Just like my older brothers  
I crawled back in the house  
The night I called the old man out

"Enough is enough" Seeley Booth thought as he waited for his 17yr. son Parker to come home. He was late again for the third time this week. As the minutes and the hours passed Booth began to worry as negative thoughts floated through his head, but finally around 2am he heard the engine of a vehicle pulling in to the drive "2 hours late" Booth muttered under his breath. Parker Ryan Booth opened the door nearly hitting his father standing behind it "oh Hi dad, Bones asleep already" Parker says with surprise "don't HI me where have you been? do you realize what time it is??" Booth asks with a raised eyebrow. "Dad chill I was at Jenifer's pool party and its not all that late" Parker said yawning "well am headed to bed night" "hold it right there Parker. First off its 2am so yes its way late and this isn't the first time either so don't act like its nothing. Second don't use that blow me off tone, you could have been seriously hurt and we would have never had known or in some kind of trouble" he barked. "FINE AM SORRY Ok" Parker shot back. "Don't raise your voice at me, now get upstairs." Booth said. As he hears the bedroom door slam he rubs his face with his hands and wonders why they can't stay young and cute forever. He quietly entered his bedroom stripping and crawling into bed wrapping his arms around his Bones. She stirred and kissed his hands "I see that Parker has finally decided to come home" she stated in a groggy voice "yea he is I don't what to do with the boy it's like I don't even recognize him" Booth sighed. She turned over and kissed him softly "it's ok it's a normal phase for him to challenge you as he is becoming an alpha male himself. Parkers a good kid Booth" "thanks but he can't keep defying me like this" . She chuckled "then you may have to put him in his place like your dad had to do with you and Jared." "yea I know but I would hate to have to do it that way night babe." he said kissing the top of her head and falling asleep. 1 week later... Booth and Bones were on their way home early due to a slow day at work with no new cases and all paper work taken care of. As they turned the corner Booth noticed that something was off, as they drove closer and parked they noticed the front door was sleight ajar. He signals Bones to stay put in the car, he approaches the house causally with his gun drawn and at the ready. He cleared each room with ease but as he approached the stairs he heard a thud from upstairs taking the stairs 2 at a time reaching the landing in seconds he picks up on 2 voices one belonging to his son and the other to an undefined female. As he listened to the voices his face turned red partly from embarrassment and partly in anger. He smiled at a thought and lined his body with the door. Booth proceeded to kick in his son's door gun still drawn yelling " FBI don't move!!" Parker jumped up in surprised the girl on the bed grabbed for the sheet in order to cover herself. "Dad what are you doing home so early?" he sputtered "I was going to ask you the same thing son considering its in the middle of the day" Booth shot back. All Parker could do was look at the girl and then at the floor "I suggest you get dressed and go home young lady and you have some explaining to do young man. you got exactly 5 min" Booth said as he holstering his gun and walking back out to the car to inform Bones what the situation was. Exactly 4 min and 20 sec. later Parker and the girl came outside she hurried up the street to a car and drove away. Sitting at the dining room table..."What the Hell do you think you're doing!!!??" Booth asked trying to keep his temper under control "oh dad lay off will yea isn't bad enough that you kicked in my door and waved a gun in our faces" Parker huffed "what did you just tell me to do... lay off??!!" "Yea that's what I said it's not like you weren't having sex when you were 17, at least I didn't get her pregnant you are so full of shit dad" he shot at his father watching his face turn red. "ok fine you think your such a big man now Parker lets settle this then like men" Booth growled, "fine with me after you old man" Parker said and followed Booth out. Bones stood and got some wash cloths and ice packs together and walked to the screen door looking outside as Booth took off his tie and rolled the sleeves of his starched white dress shirt up to the elbows and of Parker losing his shoulders up "whenever you're ready Pop's" Parker trying to antagonize his father. Booth just shook his head really didn't want for this to go down like this but it seemed there was no other way. He turned around and faced his son, Parker threw the first punch but missed, Booth then made contact with the side of Parker's face causing him to step back. Parker came at him again this time making contact with his eye causing him to see stars and then socks him in the gut. Booth quickly recovers hitting Parker square in the face and two more times to the gut and kidneys causing Parker to collapse and blood to come from his mouth and nose, but when Parker looked up he caught a tear coming from his father's swollen eye. Booth rolled down his sleeves and walked back in the house, Parker soon followed. Bones handed both of them ice packs and announced "now that you two are finished am going to soak in a hot bath". She walked up the stairs leaving them to sit on the couch with ice packs to their faces each to their own thoughts Booths of "Damn that hurt so hope fully this will be the only time" and Parker "Damn I guess he isn't so full of shit. I hope I got the balls enough to do the same with my kids." -------END


End file.
